הגן הבוטני בפיזה
ראו גם:[*סיור וירטואלי בגן הבוטני של פיזה בעזרת גוגול ארף * סיור בגן הבוטני מידע על המיקום והביקורים: : הכניסה לגן היא מרחוב לוצ'ה גיני Luca Ghini בית מס' 5 - שלוש דקות הליכה מכיכר העיר: פיאצה דיי מיראקולי (היכן שנמצא המגדל הנטוי של פיזה), פתוח לציבור: : בימים שני עד ששי 8:30 - 17:30 : בשבת : 8:30 - 13:00 : סגור ביום ראשון, בחגים ובחופשת חג-המולד : לא ניתן להכנס לגן בחצי השעה האחרונה לשעות הביקור thumb|ימין|335px הגן הבוטני של פיזה או Orto Botanico di Pisa, הידוע גם בשם: Orto Botanico dell'Università di Pisa, הוא גן בוטני המופעל על ידי אוניברסיטת פיזה. הגן נחשב לראשון הגנים הבוטניים בעולם. הוא הוקם בשנים 1543-1544 על גדות נהר הארנו, במנזר קונוונטו די סאן ויטו Convento di San Vito, היום בתחום סיטאדלה אה דילארסנלה מדיקו Cittadella e dell'Arsenale mediceo, וכונה בשם: Giardino dell'Arzinale. היזמה להקמתו הייתה של קוזימו הראשון דה מדיצ'י, דוכס טוסקנה. הוא הטיל את התפקיד על הבוטנאי המפורסם לוקה גיני Luca Ghini, מהעיר Imola ליד בולוניה. הוא היה ידוע בתור היוצר הראשון של עשביה מדעית (Herbarium). אמנם הגן הבוטני בפדובה, אף הוא טוען לבכורה, היות והוא קיים באותו מקום מאז שנת 1545. הגן של פדובה הוכרז בשנת 1997 כ"אתר מורשת עולמית". בשנת 1563 הגן הבוטני של פיזה הועבר ממיקומו המקורי על גדות הארנו לאתר בצפון-מזרח העיר במנזר ליד שייזה די סנטה מרטה Chiesa di Santa Marta, ובשנת 1591 עבר שוב למקומו השלישי והנוכחי. מימיו הראשונים הנותר בגן אוסף של natural objects (כיום Museo di Storia Naturale של פיזה), ספרייה (כיום חלק מספריית האוניברסיטה), ודיוקנאות של מנהליה במשך מאות בשנים. זה כולל גם אחת מהחממות ממוסגרות הברזל הקדומות ביותר שנבנו באיטליה. הגן מחולק לאזורים אחדים, הכוללים: בית הספר בוטני, גנים, ברכות, חממות, ומבנים שונים. האוספים העיקריים כוללים: גן תבלינים, גינות אבורטה arboreta (אוסף עצים), כמו גם מכון בוטניקה הישן, שנבנה בשנים 1591-1595, עם חזית מעוטרת בצדפים. thumb|350px|ימין|המבואה צילם: Laurentius מראות מהגן Orto botanico di Pisa 3.jpg Orto botanico di Pisa 1.jpg המבנים Pisa_Antico_Istituto_di_Botanica.jpg|המבנה הישן - עם החזית המעוטרת צדפים - צילם:Paolo Fisicaro Orto Botanico di Pisa the main building.JPG|המבנה הנוכחי Orto botanico do pisa the well 01.JPG|מכלול הבאר של הגן Orto botanico di Pisa 5.jpg|הבריכה במרכז הגן פני הגן thumb|700px|מרכז|פינות הגן - [http://www.hortimediterranei.it/index.php?page=horti&lang=it&id=70 המקור] האוספים של הגן הבוטני (לפי הויקיפדיה האיטלקית) אוסף עצים - Arboreto ימין|thumb|350px|ARBORETUM (אוסף העצים) מהמאה ה-19 צילם: GIUSEPPE PISTOLESI מהגן הבוטני בפיזה באזור זה, בצפון הגן, ניכרת עוד המתכונת של הגן מהמאה ה-19, כפי שעוצבה על-ידי ג'אטנו סאבי ותאודור קרואל. העצים בחלקה זו נימנים על על משפחת מחטניים ועל קבוצת amentifere הנחשבים לעצים פחות מפותחים. שני הדגמים העתיקים של עצים בחלקה זו הם Magnolia grandiflora ו- גינקגו דו-אונתי (Ginkgo biloba), אשר נטעו בשנת 1787 על-ידי השופט Giorgio Santi. הם למעשה נטעו מחוץ לחלקה זו בגן הארז - Orto del Cedro. אוספים מאורגנים הוא מכיל כ -45 חלקות, 4 מזרקות (כולל שתי כיכרות, משושה ומתומן, עגולים אלה הם העתיקים ביותר) אשר מיוצגים 550 מינים השייכים ל-39 משפחות, מסודרים במטרה לשמש ללמידה. צמחי מרפא בחלקה זן, המכונה "Orto del Mirto" כוללת מינים עתיקים של Myrtus communis, ממשפחת ההדסים, כוללת כ-140 מינים של צמחי מרפא ותיבול, אחדים מהם בעלי חשיבות רפואית כמו: קיקיון מצוי ו-אצבעונית ארגמנית Digitalis-stora hultrum.sweden-24.jpg|אצבעונית ארגמנית הועלה על־ידי Foolip CastorBean Leaves Flowers and YoungFruit.jpg|קיקיון מצוי הועלה על־ידי Rickjpelleg צמחי מים [[קובץ:Orto_botanico_di_pisa_Nelumbo_nucifera_07.jpg|thumb|300px|ימין|בין הנימפאה לבין הלוטוס - ראו להלן - מסקנה נימפאה]] זהו אוסף של מינים בעיקר ילידים: כמה מהם כמו ציפורני חתול ביצות צהובות כמעט בסכנת הכחדה . יש מינים שהיו אופיינים לסביבות עשירות במים, שאפיינו פעם בהרחבה שטח טוסקנה. חלקם של אלה, כמו ערמוני מים (L. natans Trapa), כבר לא קיים במחוז של פיזה, ואילו אחרים הם איימו מאוד בסכנת ההיעלמות, בשל זיהום מים וטיוב הידראולי חוזר ונשנה. בין אלה, היביסקוס הביצה (Hibiscus palustris L.) וNuphar lutea (L.) S. et S בנוסף, הם גם גדלו מספר צמחי מים אקזוטיים כמו Victoria cruziana Orb. (לא ברור לי איזה מין יש בגן) בין הנימפאה לבין הלוטוס This is one of several genera of plants known commonly as lotuses. It is not related to the legume genus Lotus or the Chinese and Indian lotuses of genus Nelumbo. It is closely related to Nuphar lotuses, however. In Nymphaea, the petals are much larger than the sepals, whereas in Nuphar the petals are much smaller. The process of fruit maturation also differs, with Nymphaea fruit sinking below the water level immediately after the flower closes, and Nuphar fruit remaining above the surface. צמחיים אזור הים-התיכון בחלקה זו אוסף של צמחים הגדלים בארצות לחופי הים התיכון, בעיקר המינים הבאים: שום, נץ חלב וMuscari מסדרת אספרגאים. סוקולנטים אוסף סוּקוּלנטים (משפחת צמחים בעלי עלים וגבעולים עבים ובשרניים המכילים תאים אוגרי מים. סוקולנט בלטינית משמעו עסיס) האוסף שוכן בחממה גדולה וכולל מבחר של צמחים מהמינים הבאים: צבריים, חלבלוביים, טבוריתיים, מסודרים על פי קריטריונים ושיטתיים גיאוגרפיים וכן בהדרגה מצמחים פחות פרימיטיביים לפרימיטיביים ביותר. Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 11.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 10.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 09.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 08.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 06.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 05.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 04.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 03.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 02.JPG Orto botanico di Pisa - Cactaceae 01.JPG סיור בגן: העצים החשובים thumb|700px|מרכז|תוכנית הגן [http://www.hortimediterranei.it/index.php?page=horti&lang=it&id=70 המקור] מהגן העתיק נותרו עקבות בשם הדרך "via del giardino" החלק העתיק של הגן, שהחל כ-Giardino dei Semplici, מתאים לתפקיד ועל פני השטח "Scuola botanica", הנוכחית, משמשת לגידול collezione sistematica, הממוקם בגזרה הצפונית, ולא השתנה במשך כמעט מאתיים שנה. בהמשך לכך, בגן הורחב בצד המזרחי, עם סיפוחה של גן מנזר, הידוע כיום בשם "גן הארז" (Orto del cedro). באמצע המאה תשע עשרה הייתה להתרחבות נוספת בצפון, עם הרכישה של חלקת אדמה המכונה "גן חדש"("Orto nuovo") ; כאן הונח sistemato l'arboreto (אוסף העצים), שבו הוא עדיין עומד. בסוף המאה תשע עשרה נבנה הבניין שבו שוכנים כיום המחלקה לביולוגיה, בית הספר לבוטניקה וגן בוטני;. בנוסף, הגינה הורחבה עוד יותר בצפון, עם הרכישה של המגרש בבעלות משפחת גרד דל, הידועה כיום בשם: "Orto Del Gratta", שהוביל להרחבה לשלושה דונם הקיים. palma dei cile Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile C.JPG Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile b.JPG Orto Botanico di Pisa palma dei cile a.JPG * ראו גם:Palma del cile Albero del Ventagli * ראו גם:גינקגו דו-אונתי ארז הלבנון (המידע התקבל מ:GIUSEPPE PISTOLESI - מהגן הבוטני של פיזה) Il settore detto Orto del cedro prende il nome da un cedro del Libano piantato nel 1787 e sradicato da una tempesta nel 1935. Attualmente in questo settore vive un esemplare di Cedrus deodara di recente introduzione. האזור המכונה Orto del cedro קבל את שמו מארז הלבנון שניטע בשנת 1787 ונעקר על ידי סערה בשנת 1935. באזור זה נטוע היום עץ של deodara Cedrus שנטע לאחרונה (ראו תמונות להלן). על ארז הלבנון - עץ מאריך חיים, עם ענפים ירוקים גדולים. העלווה בדגימות מבוגרים יציבות פטרייה עם שיא פחות או יותר נוטה. הקליפה היא בצבע האפור כהה caratteizzata ומתאפיינת בחריצי אורך צרים. המחטים, בצבע הירוק כהה, הם קצרות (2-3 סנטימטר, נוקשה ואסף בציצות זה מיני monoecious:. הפרחים הזכריים מקובצים בקוצים זקופים, והנשיים על אותו הצמח, אבל נפרדים - לבוא יחדויש בהם קונוסים קטנים ואדמדמים. לאחר הפריה ובגרות (לאחר כ-2 שנים) הצמח מתפתח ולהקים גלילי קונוסים קשקשיו הם disarticulate כדי לשחרר את הזרעים מכונפים. * המקור המקור: Albero molto longevo, sempreverde con grandi ramificazioni. La chioma negli esemplari adulti ha portamento ombrelliforme con apice più o meno inclinato. La corteccia grigio-scuro è caratteizzata da strette fessure longitudinali. Gli aghi, verde scuro, sono corti (2-3 cm, rigidi e riuniti in ciuffetti. E'una specie monoica: i fiori maschili sono riuniti in spighe erette, quelli femminili - presenti sulla medesima pianta, ma separati dai primi - sono riuniti in coni più piccoli e rossastri. Dopo la fecondazione e a maturità (dopo circa 2 anni) si sviluppano coni eretti e cilindrici, le cui scaglie si disarticolano per liberare i semi che sono alati. שני תמונות: מימין - רישמית; משמאל - משוער עד שנת 1935 היה בגן ארז ענקי, אשר נפל מפאת השלג "Si passa poi nell'Orto del Cedro, così chiamato perché fino al 1935 ha ospitato un gigantesco esemplare di cedro del Libano (Cedrus lìbani A. Rich.)." המקור - אולי זה הארז המופיע בצד ימין Cedro di levanon.jpg|ארז הלבנון בגן הבוטני של פיזה לפי האתר|link=ארז הלבנון Cedro_di_levanon_not_sure.JPG| מין ארז הגדל בצפון הודו deodara cedrus - צילם: דניאל ונטורה Pisa_-_Orto_del_Cedro_innevato.jpg|עצים באזור "ארז הלבנון" לשעבר - ביום שלג בגן הבוטני של פיזה צילם:User:Harlock81 בוקר 22 דצמבר 2010 * ראו גם:ארז הלבנון קישורים חיצוניים * אתר המוזיאון * תמונות מהגן הבוטני של פיזה - ויקישיתוף *Galleria immagini piante dell'Orto Botanico קטגוריה:הגן הבוטני של פיזה